Risen
by Camster3100
Summary: During his fight with Aizen and a clash of powers, a portal is ripped open and Ichigo is sucked through along with Aizen into the Konoha invasion. How will Ichigo's appearance change things throughout the Elemental Nations? God-Like Ichigo, Ichigo/CrossoverHarem. (Undergoing rewrite)


**A/N This is one of the many plot bunnies running around in my head, and I can't seem to get it out. This story will mostly follow Ichigo and not Naruto or both. I haven't decided. Ichigo will be in his 'Dangai Form' I've dubbed it, however there will be some changes, but he will still be as powerful as in his Dangai form. So guess what boys and girls? We have a god-like fic on our hands here. **

**Enjoy ****Risen!**

"You cannot defeat me, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are but a speck of dust in the cataclysmic wind that I am. I am a god, and you are nothing. Bow to me and you might just be spared," Aizen spoke with his calm and serene smile and he stood in front of Ichigo in his butterfly-like third form.

Ichigo kept up his impassive face as he put his father down beside a crying Rangiku Matsumoto and the prone form of Gin Ichimaru. Behind her stood one Yoruichi Shihoin, zanpakuto in hand, and Tia Halibel, resureccion active, both ready to put an end to Aizen, however both knew this was Ichigo's fight as he was the only one who could measure up. Tia's fraccion as well as Jackie Tristan were still alive, however they were a distance away because they knew they would only be a hindrance.

Yoruichi hadn't been at the battle with Aizen after he had just transformed as she was at the Shihoin estate searching for her Zanpakuto. It was the Zanpakuto that gave her the name 'Goddess of Flash'. Its name was Senko Inazuma or 'Flash Lightning.' It gave her unparalleled speed as well as control over lightning to an unimaginable extent. It was a short-sword with blue hilt and purple sheath. She actually feared it because of her fearing she couldn't control its power.

Tia had defected to Ichigo's side when she was sent on a scouting mission to the human world. He had gotten over to her that Aizen was just using her and the other Espada to further his goals and when he was done, he would throw them all away. She thought it over after coincidentally overhearing Gin and Tousen talking about after they had gotten the King's Key.

Though one thing that baffled most was that Ichigo had four girlfriends.

Yoruichi loved him because she had initially taken an interest in him when they had invaded the Soul Society. Over that time she came to know more about the enigma that was Ichigo Kurosaki and had to say she loved what she found. She found a man who was willing to risk it all for one person and had some of the fiercest determination she had ever come across. She had literally never had a boyfriend or even a one-night stand so she only knew how to flirt was with her usual openness. However, during his bankai training she confessed to him while he did as well and when he got back from the Soul Society, she was his _first_ girlfriend.

Jackie was Ichigo's second girlfriend. The first time Ichigo had met her was when Uryu had used hollow bait and Ichigo had saved her from being cornered by a couple dozen hollows. She was doing fairly well until a few got smart and decided to sneak up on her. She got knocked down to the floor before Ichigo saved her. He was curious about her abilities because he knew they weren't a Soul Reapers' abilities. They had become friends after that and started to hang out more. She had also been there when trying to defend Ichigo from his first encounter with Byakuya and Renji, but she along with Uryu fell. She, along with Ichigo, trained to better their skills. Or in Ichigo's case, with him gaining Shinigami powers. She reached a second level to her Fullbring (Think after XCution gets Ichigo's Fullbring powers.) Ichigo had also saved from bleeding out in the Soul Society after she defeated Ikkaku in the Soul Society while he faced Yumichika. Like Yoruichi, when he was training for his Bankai, she confessed to him at the _same _time Yoruichi did. Thus both became his girlfriends saying that no matter what, as long as he loved them both, they didn't care.

Now, onto the Fullbring subject. Ichigo had gained his Fullbring on the night of meeting Rukia, but that was only after he accepted her powers. **(Inspired by the latest Manga chapters) **However, he had lost his Fullbring when he fought Renji and Byakuya, but just after he incapacitated Renji, Byakuya cut his Saketsu (Binding Chain) and Hakusui (Soul Sleep). **(What I'm trying to say is, he got his second shikai form from the latest manga chapters, however, he got his first version bankai with the Fullbring tattoos)**

Tia was his third girlfriend. The reason they had started dating was because when he got her on his side, he offered her a place of sanctuary, but eventually Soul Society found out and attempted to capture her, however, Ichigo put himself on the line for her and her fraccion's sake. He faced up Soul Society just for her because he had told her that he had 'given her a sanctuary away from Aizen and anyone that would threaten her' and he followed through with that. After a trial from the Head-Captain because Central Forty Six hadn't been reinstated and they needed any support they could get. Not ten minutes after the trial was over, Tia pulled him into a searing kiss after making the top half of her mask fragment dissipate. They later confronted Yoruichi and Jackie about it, and both said that they were alright with it as long as the previous deal still stood.

Mila-Rose was Ichigo's forth. Ichigo had saved her from one of Grimmjow's former fraccion and earned her respect there. Mila-Rose had then taken an interest in the Soul reaper, but also found herself worrying for him when he was injured by Grimmjow in their second fight as well as first. Ichigo had also taken up for Tia, Mila-Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun when the trial came around. Mila-Rose had to admit that Ichigo was a very attractive man, loyal to the fault, and strong enough to protect her. Before they started dating she often found her body getting hot just at the thought of him. Like with Jackie and Yoruichi, she had asked Ichigo out the same time as Tia and Yoruichi and Jackie had consented.

But back to the task at hand, Gin looked in Ichigo's eyes and smiled weakly as he continued to lose a lot of blood. Ichigo's eyes finally were strong and showed no fear. "I-Ichigo-san…I want you to take this…" Gin said as he held up Shinso shakily to Ichigo as the strawberry walked over to him. "Shinso-chan'll go good with Zangetsu-chan…and it isn't Shinso-chan's time yet…please…take her and kill tha bastard I couldn't," Gin begged while Ichigo nodded slightly before taking Shinso in his unoccupied left hand.

He felt a small drain on his reiatsu as the Zanpakuto bonded with him while a sheath appeared at his hip. "Thank you, Gin," Ichigo said quietly while Gin nodded weakly before coughing up blood before Ichigo sheathed Shinso at his right hip.

Rangiku looked up to the substitute Soul Reaper. She saw he had completely changed. He was now a few inches taller than the last time she had seen him. His hair also covered left eye and it had also reached his lower neck. He had on a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which was then open, held together by three "x"-shaped marks, and it ended with four coattails. He had on black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks on both of the gloves leading up his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade was also much longer. It became more curved as it neared the tip and she saw it with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It retained its manji-like shape, and the tsuba became more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain was then much attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop around Ichigo, however, he discovered early on he could shorten the chains, but not make them disappear completely. **(If you're having trouble picturing it, look up Ichigo Bankai Version 3)**

"No matter what you do, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will always be above you-gahg!" Aizen choked as Ichigo grabbed him by the head before launching off at supersonic speeds towards the outskirts of Karakura-town with it being in Soul Society.

Tia, Jackie, Tia's fraccion, and Yoruichi immediately took off after them.

Yoruichi, Tia, Mila-Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun arrived to see the butterfly-like Aizen and Ichigo staring each other down, Aizen having a calm smirk on his face while Ichigo had it sword in a guard position to where the tip of Zangetsu was eye level with him while his left arm was hanging loosely at his side.

"It seems you have traded your spirit energy for raw physical strength. No matter, you will die the same," Aizen smiled while he disspeared in a flash of white light.

_Did he just teleport? _Was the collective thought that went through the heads of everyone present save Ichigo.

The substitute didn't move though his eyes scanned around for Aizen's reiatsu source. He turned faster than the eye could percept and parried Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu while the result was a nearby mountain to be destroyed making everyone's eyes widen at the power being displayed.

"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki, my power can change the very landscape at my will. I truly never thought of my power reaching these heights. I must thank you for being a worthy test subject," Aizen smiled while each of the women narrowed their eyes in anger. It was clearly Ichigo that did that.

Meanwhile Ichigo was thinking. _I could use Shinso-chan, but I don't feel comfortable using her when I don't know how to properly…I could use the Final Getsuga Tensho and see how long I could maintain the form without using Mugetsu. _Even after unlocking Mugetsu, Ichigo had long decided that he would never, _ever_, use Mugetsu and leave Zangetsu-chan or Shira-chan alone **(Female Inner Hollow Anyone? Hold your flames 'til the end of the chapter)**. _I'll just see how a regular Getsuga Tensho will do if I have to resort to that. _Ever since completely reining in his reiatsu into his control to where it was always in his body and not leaking out, he could make _huge_, Getsuga Tensho's. Not as large as what he imagined a Mugetsu would be, but still pretty fuckin' big.

Without warning Aizen charged Ichigo and the two began to dance in a shower of sparks with mountains of rock flying with every clash of their swords.

"You see, Ichigo," Aizen paused as he teleported about twenty feet away from Ichigo, "If I wanted, I could shatter your sword if I willed it," he said with a smug smile. "Now…FALL LIKE THE REST!" he shouted as he charged the substitute who made no attempt to guard.

Ichigo looked lazily at Aizen as he extended his free left hand. Aizen's eyes widened as he looked to see that Ichigo had caught his sword with his free, bare, left hand. Though the effect on the landscape was not so elegant. The land behind Ichigo shattered and contorted to rubble as Kyoka Suigetsu collided with Ichigo's palm.

Tossing the sword to the side, Ichigo slashed Aizen's chest making a geyser of blood erupt from it.

"Ichigo-kun…what training did you do…?" Yoruichi muttered as she watched the clash of the titans. And clearly Ichigo was the bigger titan.

"Oh my word…" Tia said to herself as she watched the display of power Ichigo was exuding.

"Ichigo-kun…" Jackie simply muttered.

"Berry-kun…" Mila-Rose said to herself.

Apacci and Sung-Sun simply gaped at what Ichigo had just done.

Aizen sneered as he teleported to a nearby overlook. "It seems that I have underestimated you, Ichigo…but let us see how you fare against kido!" he shouted as purple reiatsu started to ripple around him. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Aizen shouted as the Black Coffin started to form its way around a non-moving Ichigo. He teleported down to right in front of the Kurohitsugi to watch Ichigo while the spell covered him.

"Ichigo! Move!" Yoruichi shouted but Tia held her back. "What the hell are you doing, Tia!? We have to help him!" she shouted at the arrancar.

"Ichigo-kun would move if he didn't think he couldn't handle it," Tia stated while Yoruichi grit her teeth and continued to watch.

Ichigo continued to look at the smirking Aizen as the final segment of the Hado spell covered the teen. Aizen made a turn to walk away casually but turned back around when he heard glass shattering and to see Ichigo with an outstretched arm.

"Impossible…IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted as he charged Ichigo once more only to parried and to lock them in a stalemate all the hiwle making yet another mountain to disassemble by the reverberations of Ichigo's sword.

"Aizen…" Ichigo finally spoke. "I hope you know… that it was _my_ sword that destroyed those mountains…" he spoke. "Not yours." He then kicked Aizen back to slash at his chest again making blood spew from the butterfly-like man.

Aizen grit his teeth as he teleported back to the overlook just as the wound to his chest healed instantly. _Hogyoku….I need more power…give me more power, I command it!_

Not a second later the orb replied by shattering the 'eye' or Aizen's forehead making the former captain reel in pain before falling limp with him still standing and his head falling limp to his right and his eyes to go slack. A moment later his eyes straightened and he reeled over in even more pain. A tower of purple reiatsu erupted around him making shockwaves billow outwards from him. Several hollow-like heads erupted from his back in a show of gore and blood. The pillar then seemingly solidified before it shattered making blood poor from the pillar making the spectators, save Ichigo, reel in disgust at the sight.

Aizen was the revealed to be kneeling. He had wing-like appendages while the head sat on the tips of said appendages. His face seemed to have split from the middle to be replaced by a pitch black one with pure when eyes, pupil, sclera, and iris included. He also sported a row of sharp, white teeth extending from the left side of his face to the other. He also sported three hollow holes, one in his abdominals, and another slightly above that one, and the last, which contained the Hogyoku, in between his pectorals.

Kyoka Suigetsu had completely melded with Aizen's right hand now and almost looked like a pitch-black bone structure protruding from his right hand.

"That's…disturbing…" Sung-Sun said while the others nodded their heads absently.

"To think we worked for this guy," Apacci spat while she crossed her arms wondering what would happen next.

Ichigo stood calmly just as one of the hollow-heads charged a cero and flung it, not towards him, but to Karakura town.

_Shit! _Ichigo thought as he shunpo'ed in front of the cero to bat it away with Zangetsu to his right where the girls weren't. A large explosion occurred which matched atomic proportions. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Aizen just four more hollow heads fire more ceros at Karakura Town.

_Damnit! I'm not that fast! I can only take out two before those things reach Karakura Town….wait…that's it! _He thought as he imbued a Getsuga Tensho with Zangetsu-chan. _I hope this works! _He thought as he swung the humongous black and red wave of energy towards the other two purple balls of energy making them both explode just as he batted the other two ceros away in the same direction as before.

_If he fires all six, Karakura Town's screwed! _He thought just as something caught his eye.

It looked to be a swirling vortex. It didn't look like a Garganta and not a senkaimon. _It looks like a portal, Ichigo-kun. Perhaps it sends could send him to somewhere else. It would be better than constantly fighting off the ceros,_ Zangetsu voiced her opinion making him nod.

Before Aizen could even stand, Ichigo shunpo'ed the three hundred meter distance and grabbed the hollow-like Shinigami hybrid by the throat before rushing towards the vortex.

"What's he doing?" Apacci asked while the others just watched.

"He's going to throw Aizen in the vortex. He knows he can't defeat Aizen while he's firing ceros at Karakura town," Tia spoke.

Ichigo was rushing towards the vortex while Aizen was spewing nonsense about humans not touching gods. About ten feet away, Ichigo stopped and hurtled Aizen towards the vortex making the purple abyss consume him but also stat to drag Ichigo as well. Ichigo tried with all his might to try to get out of the vortex's grasp, but ultimately he was sucked in as well.

"Ichigo-kun!" was the collective word that left the females' mouths including Apacci and Sung-Sun.

"Guys, the portal's getting smaller, hurry!" Yoruichi flash-stepped, Jackie used her enhanced speed while the female arrancar sonido'ed towards the portal. In the end everyone that witnessed the battle was sucked into it. Just as the portal closed, Rukia, Renji, and numerous other soul reapers arrived. _Dafuq? _Was the collective thought that went through their minds as they saw the portal close

….

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a tough time.

The chuunin exams were supposed to be a time where villages would ban together to see who had the strongest genin out there.

However the chuunin exam this year was special.

It included a former student trying to kill him, two completely transformed Jinchuriki duking it out in the outskirts of Konoha, a Kazekage in disguise, and a village-wide battle. Oh boy would this be a time to remember.

His thoughts were interrupted by his former student's gloating in the Kage Box which had an 'impenetrable barrier' around it created by Orochimaru's most trusted and lethal soldiers which were the Sound 4.

"Oh my, sensei, it appears you are losing," Orochimaru smiled as he jumped up in the air to swing the Kusanagi in an attempt to catch the almost chakra exhausted Sarutobi off guard….only for the 'impenetrable' barrier to shatter, the Kage box have a meteor to fly through it, and Orochimaru to fall right into Sarutobi's trap.

Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse –Snake, Clap Hands. This was the seal combination for the Shiki Fujin. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. He performed the jutsu on Orochimaru, Hashirama, and Tobirama. It worked on the two former Hokage's, however, it only worked on the snake's arms. The Sound Four Escaped with their master Orochimaru, however for the first time ever, the Shinigami showed mercy because of two things.

The soul transfer was incomplete thus Sarutobi got to live, only he would likely die from his wounds. And two…was because she saw another Shinigami…one just as, if not more, powerful than herself. And you _definitely _don't see that every day…it was her who brought the boy and his little group there after all.

Ichigo groaned and he swore he heard someone saying 'retreat' at the top of their lungs. He looked around the supposed arena he was in to see people in green flak jackets either looking at him or cheering as people in mostly beige garb disappear.

He looked to his left and grabbed Zangetsu-chan before he stood. He was deep in some rubble. It looked like he was in an arena of some sort. He inspected himself to see if Shinso-chan was still at his side, in which she was, and he spotted a large gash on his left arm. He flexed it and it felt a bit sore, though it was already healing because of his hollow reiatsu. Thinking on his feet he summoned his horned hollow mask while the wound instantly healed. Many of the strange flak-jacket wearing people looked at him in fear at his demonic visage. Had they never seen a Vizard before? Had the ever seen a….wait a minute….

He could be seen?! These people didn't look like Shinigami, they looked like regular people! Albeit

Ichigo growled as he let the mask dissipate into black and red reiatsu. He looked around some more as the flak-jacket people didn't make a move. He clearly wasn't in Soul Society and he wasn't in Karakura town. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts as he remembered taking Aizen with him. His eyes widened.

Where was Aizen? Was he in the same location he was in? From the looks of if, the men and women in green vests were some sort of soldiers. There also seemed to be some passed out civilians in the arena stands. He couldn't afford a full on fight with Aizen if there were people around so he had to get Aizen away from…wherever he was at and the fight him once he was away from a populated area.

He really had no idea where he was at. He remembered getting sucked in through the portal that had seemingly been made by a collision of his and Aizen's attacks. He wasn't sure if the girls were there with him, but hoped so. Right then it seemed that he was alone in that world save Aizen.

Ichigo sighed as he shunpo'ed from the position in the rubble to the Kage Box. That looked like the best place to overlook where he was at seeing as how there was a giant ass hole through it.

From his position he could see what looked like either a village or city. Village seemed like a more appropriate word as it didn't seem to have any buildings over four stories high. He saw numerous fights over the village as well as a giant…fucking…fox in the outskirts of the village as well a giant sand raccoon…thing fighting it out. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard what seemed like coughing from his left hand side.

He turned to see an old man in strange, almost samurai-looking armor on the ground bleeding profusely from wounds on his body.

He had learned how to channel his hollow reiatsu from Shira-chan directly quite some time ago and he also knew that it would heal wounds a lot quicker than any medicine, or healing kido. The only thing that rivaled it was Orihime's Shun Shun Rika.

The old man saw Ichigo kneel down before placing his hands over Sarutobi's body. He channeled his hollow reiatsu into the old man to heal up his healing factors but careful enough not to make himself develop an inner hollow. Ichigo would admit Shira-chan was a blessing in disguise, but he didn't want the old man to go through the beginning stages of when you're a Vizard.

Not a moment later after pumping some reiatsu into the old man, his wounds started to heal and it even looked like he had regained at least ten years. Hollows didn't age so that was Ichigo's thought process.

The old man sat up and looked at his hands. They didn't have as many wrinkles as they used to. He looked at the sword-carrying stranger and nodded to him. "I thank you for saving my life…if there is anything I can do to repay the name it, please," Sarutobi said to the man garbed in black.

Ichigo nodded silently as a roar claimed his attention. He looked out the hole to see the giant fox leap into the air to topple the sand raccoon. He didn't pay attention to them as he felt Aizen's spiritual energy. The man, no, _monster_, was somewhere in the village near one of the walls.

"Listen old man, are you in charge here?" Ichigo asked as he extended a hand to the man on the floor. He really had no idea who was in charge so he was just taking a wild guess.

"Yes, why?" Hiruzen asked as he accepted the hand.

"I want you to tell them that if they see a person with black face, pure white skin, and a sword, you tell them to get away. They'll die if they get near him," Ichigo told the man in a commanding voice.

Hiruzen questioned the last bit of what the man in black said, but he didn't question him. He had just saved his life as well as he could see the power in the man's eyes. Being sixty-eight, he knew when he saw power, and he practically _felt_ the authoritative power rolling off of the orange-haired man in waves.

"I will, and I'm certain you can take care of the man you just described?" the Hokage asked while Ichigo nodded affirmatively.

"Yes. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours, jiji?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow however he also kept his usual demeanor.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato…"

"Never heard of it," Ichigo replied as he looked over the village again, trying to feel for any of his girlfriend's spiritual pressure if they got suck through while the Hokage raised an eyebrow. Sure enough he felt their different Reiatsus but they were all in one place and he could sense several smaller signatures around them but they weren't reiatsu signatures. It was something different, but Ichigo could still sense them.

"What do you mean you've never heard of out village?" Hiruzen asked.

"Like I said, I've never heard it. I guess you could say I'm not from around these parts," Ichigo said cryptically. Ichigo's eyes darted to the shrinking portal but not a second later it closed fully. _Well it looks like I won't be going anywhere soon, _Ichigo thought. "I'm going to go looking for the man in white. You gather your troops or whatever and tell them to stay back. It will get explosive," Ichigo said. Hiruzen was about to protest before Ichigo stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll get the fight out of your village or whatever. And do one more thing, if you see a group of extremely gorgeous women with most of them dressed in white, tell your men to stand down and I'll tell you everything after this, Hiruzen-san," Ichigo said while Hiruzen nodded before Ichigo disappeared in a shunpo with Hiruzen blinking before using shunshin.

….

"**Insects!**" Aizen shouted as he cut down another running Oto Shinobi before the body disintegrated in his presence. **"I have ended up in a worse place to test my power before!" **Aizen growled as he walked down a street, many cowering in fear and running away as he approached.

Not a second later many Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi shunshin'ed in about twenty feet away from Aizen making the Shinigami-hollow hybrid stop to inspect them. They had not received word from the Hokage so they didn't know better.

"Stop! In the name of Konoha, turn around, be arrested, or die if you do not leave the village immediately!" one shouted.

Those present that were notable were Anko Mitarashi, Tsume Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato, and assorted others. Some ANBU were also present. Namely Yugao Uzuki, however, she had a slight slump in her shoulders after learning of Hayate's death.

One of the less intelligent jonin yelled a battle-cry as he charged towards Aizen but not before fading into dust before the shinobis' eyes.

"W-What the hell is this guy?" Asuma shouted as the jonin and ANBU backed up slightly.

"**I am a god! Kneel and you may have your own lives!" **Aizen gloated while several kunai were thrown by other jonin at him…only for them to break into pieces at touching his skin.

The confrontation was in a square filled with rubble from surrounding buildings, however the buildings were mostly destroyed so the Shinobi figured it was alright to use high level jutsus.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan! (Wind Style: Air Bullet)" **Asuma shouted as a literal bullet of air escaped and rocketed towards Aizen.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Anko shouted as a giant ball of flames rocketed towards Aizen as well, mixing with the wind as it became even larger.

The attack hit head on as Aizen merely batted it away with the back of his hand towards his left making the others' eyes go wide. **"Interesting techniques you have, however, your deaths will be the same," **Aizen said casually as he walked slowly towards the group only for a man barbed in black to appear out of nowhere with one Hiruzen Sarutobi to appear behind him with a sleeping, orange-clad genin tucked under his arm followed by seven other women seemingly coming into existence behind the man in black. Aizen snarled as he raised his sword.

"Old man…is there a place where I may conduct my battle? Somewhere large and outside the village?" Ichigo asked as he raised his sword also.

"There is an abandoned quarry not far from the village, a few miles that way. You'll know it when you see it," Hiruzen said as he pointed to the east while Ichigo nodded, shunpo'ed behind Aizen, catching the monster off guard, before flying away leaving a shockwave behind him with the monster in hand, the women from his dimension leaving also. Many gaping mouths were left on the ground as they watched the man _fly_ away from them at breakneck speeds with the strangely dressed women to follow immediately after.

Everyone looked at the younger looking Hiruzen with questioning eyes before the aged leader spoke. "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to see the best fight of my life," Hiruzen said before taking off in the direction of the man on black. They all shrugged and thought the man would get his ass handed to him…boy were they wrong.

"…Any other Kunoichi think that man was an Adonis?" Anko said while a few hands rose slightly. Those being Tsume, a newly arrived Hana Inuzuka, and strangely Kurenai making Asuma grit his teeth slightly.

….

"**Do you have some morbid fascination with grabbing my head, Ichigo Kurosaki? I have told you once, lowly human like you are not fit to even **_**look**_** at gods," **Aizen said with a snarl as the two stood a good thirty meters away from each other, however where Aizen was standing, there was a large crater where Aizen face was previously.

Ichigo didn't speak so instead he just readied Zangetsu to meet eye-level with himself. Ichigo felt the many spectators, the women that had traveled with him to the dimension included. Other than them, there were at least three dozen other signatures of the unique energy he felt.

"**I told you, Ichigo Kurosaki…A LOWLY HUMAN WILL NOT BEAT ME!" **Aizen yelled as he charged Ichigo, making the crater he was standing in get pushed deeper into the ground.

Ichigo stood still and he swore he could of heard people saying to get out of the way, but it was a white noise as Aizen's blade met his making a giant piece of cut rock at least ten stories high fall to pieces.

"H-How…that's not possible," Anko stuttered as she watched the tow titans go at it.

"For Ichigo-kun, many things are very much-so possible," Tia spoke from beside Anko and Kurenai.

"And how do you know?" Kurenai asked wile Yoruichi spoke this time.

"Just watch and you'll be amazed," the were-neko said.

Back to the fight, Ichigo flash-stepped behind Aizen to swipe at his unprotected back making it connect and a fountain of blood to pour out of the wound.

Aizen growled as he swiped at Ichigo only for the substitute to disappear appearing several yards away. The hollow-shinigami hybrid spawn and idea. He charged a cero between one of his wings and roared as it released while rocketing towards Ichigo.

"_Getsuga Tensho," _was what was spoken as a giant wave of black and red reiatsu cut through the purple ball of destruction making it dissipate before hitting Aizen directly in the chest bisecting him.

"W-what power!" Hana spoke as she watched the fight unfold.

Ichigo walked calmly towards the bisected Aizen and swiped his sword to the right making a wave of wind fly towards another ten story tall rock making it fall to pieces.

"There can only be one shinigami left standing here, Aizen, and you are a shadow of what you formerly were," Ichigo spoke as he walked to the torso part of Aizen. The man was miraculously alive and he had reverted to before he used the Hogyoku, though his right eye had a purple sclera while the iris was white. The Hogyoku was still embedded in his chest, refusing to heal him as it had found a new master while Kyoka Suigetsu had reverted back to normal.

Many in the crowd went bug-eyed at the term 'shinigami' but chose to gape in silence.

"S-so it seems that even gods can fall…" he said as he dissipated into blue reiatsu leaving only the Hogyoku . Ichigo reached down and picket it up before feeding his own reiatsu into it making it overload and shatter into dust before blowing away with the wind.

Ichigo let his bankai leave him in a small burst of black reiatsu before readjusting Zangetsu-chan on his back. He looked to his left hip to see Shinso and smiled lightly.

His attention was drawn to a clapping kid clad in orange. "Oh my Kami, you've gotta teach me that, strawberry!" the kid yelled enthusiastically while some snickers were heard from the crowd at the name.

"I suggest you shut it, Mr. Sun kiss," Ichigo growled as he walked past the now glaring boy. Laughter was heard from the crowd as Hiruzen jumped down off of one of the quarry walls.

"I believe Konoha is indebted to you, Ichigo-san," the Hokage said while Ichigo merely waved him off.

"Think nothing of it, but there is one thing you can tell me, old man," Ichigo said while Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Ichigo-san?" he asked.

"Where in the actual fuck are we?" Ichigo asked.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I guess it's a start. The fight scenes could have been better, but that was about how detailed the fight Ichigo and Aizen was so I guess I had to make it one-sided, I guess.**

**Now, onto the female inner hollow deal. Ichigo's hollow is basically different from him in every way. Personality, color scheme, etc., but why not gender? Mix that with Zangetsu being female in this one and bam, you get a Female Inner Hollow.**

**Anyways, this is gonna be a harem fic, yep, you guessed it. The members are Jackie, Tia, Yoruichi, Mila-Rose, Female Shinso, Female Inner Hollow, Female Zangetsu, Anko, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Samui, Yugito, Tsunade, Mei, Kushina, and Konan. (17 Members)**

**Anyways, review, favorite, follow, do whatcha gotta do.**

**Peace! :D**


End file.
